


my feelings

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [23]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	my feelings

Anna's numb as she lays on the floor of some dusty old building. She had been so hurt when she realized that Jeremy was over being a vampire, he didn't want to be with her. Her eyes cracked open and she saw his uncle John standing over her. The numbness turned to panic when she smelled the gasoline and saw the stake in his hand before he squatted over her. Anna was no longer numb as the stake pierced her flesh, then heart, she would never feel anything ever again.


End file.
